SONIC
by 28Werewolf
Summary: Former 14 year-old hot-head celebrity runner Sonic The Hedgehog finds himself pulled out of his normal life and thrown into the daily duties of the Freedom Fighters, heroes who-like him-have something an unseen enemy wants. Obstacles will be met, Villains will be encountered, and secrets will be revealed in this reboot of the ENTIRE Sonic The Hedgehog franchise!


**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG and all related characters are licensed by the following...SEGA, Archie Comics, DIC Entertainment, TMS Entertainment, and Sonic Team!**

 **WARNING! Certain changes were made due to personal feelings regarding changes made on the games (from Sonic Adventure to Sonic Runners), the comics (Ken Penders' leave and death of all his characters and other Pre-Genesis Wave characters), and the cartoons that came around 2000 (Sonic X and Sonic Boom). I hope most of you will still enjoy this new Sonic story and maybe, quite possibly maybe, SEGA, Ken Penders, and Archie Comics might take a lesson from this and make games, cartoons and/or movies based on Sonic-X-Sally, Mammoth Mogul, Scourge, the Freedom Fighters, and other favorites of mine.**

* * *

Sonic

Episode 1 ~ Emerald Hunt (Part 1)

"It began with a flicker in the sky, and then, an explosive birth. That is what we refer to as 'The Big Bang', an end to silence, and the beginning of movement, sound, _**life**_. The most familiar of life was born on a blue and green planet, Earth, where small organisms were born from water, then walked onto the sands that meet the ground we stand. The age of Dinosaurs began from that, and ended with a meteor, which devastated all means of water and food the dinosaurs knew of. The world shook and remade itself into the planet of today, Earth. Since the death of the dinosaurs, more life came and went, but they weren't devastated by meteors, they were done in by evolution.

First, the Neanderthals, the primitive humans who dominated the ice age, and then came the birth of certain sort of ages; Biblical, Egyptian, and Middle Ages galore roamed our world. As humanity progressed, they rebelled as well, and created different nations with different ideals than what the old ages required.

Now I know what you're all thinking: Humanity is not on the fence…WE are!"

The United Nations' ears listened as Frederick Acorn continued, "We have just recently been found AND studied by your government, and of course, your questions are reasonable ones, like 'how did animals learn to become civilized', 'how have they learned to speak', or even 'do these creatures intend to harm us'. I answer for the kingdom I rule, and my answer is this…we meant no harm, and we have no intention of doing so. We were frightened as you were when we saw what was clearly different from our own ways, and yet, we were also shown the light of mercy. That mercy of a human gave me the courage to step outside my kingdom to meet with you all, to answer your questions, and to request my fellow evolved kin to walk among you as brothers…–a-and sisters."

The crowd was taken by the merciful anamorphic squirrel, so one member of the United Nations, from Germany asked, "As interesting as this sounds…your highness, we must have an answer to one of your 'reasonable questions'. Your civilized composure, your ways of forming kingdoms…how have you and these…excuse me, 'races', developed from this world's animals?" Frederick answered, "Evolution of course. As I said, after dinosaurs were wiped out of existence by a meteor, the first humans came into being, as well as awareness-."

" _ **-THE METEOR FROM 90 YEARS AGO!**_ "

One of the Nations' spokesmen, from China, realized, "4019, when our satellites, picked up the signal of a meteor, which fell onto our planet, whipping out most of my country!"

"-And setting in motion the plans to keep the planet's population alive and well by unleashing the _**Reformatting Initiative**_. A missile designed to breathe life back to the devastated area! Water and vegetation returned to that half of the planet." said the spokesperson of the United States.

Frederick then said, "-Well, this initiative had the unexpected effect on the planet's wild life. Our kind evolved, grew, and progressed through the years, until today, I have come here, to plead your support. To continue, we wish to co-exist…please?"

Hundreds of years later…

"Today marks the 275th Anniversary of the Union Declarative Action, when Humans and Mobians negotiated for co-existence and peace. And as we celebrate, we at T.R.A.C.K. Co. proudly present the Sprint-Second winners!"

A crowd cheered as the runners came out to wave at the public and prepare for the big race…

"Here, we have the BEST runners in the world, all from their own home countries, to show us what speed REALLY means! Let's go live to Callas Orvall for the close-up on these close-callers! Callas?"

The jumbo screen changed to the chameleon reporter, rushing into the stadium with a grin fans can understand. Callas Orvall then brought out his microphone and announced, "Thanks Dave, I can only imagine how thrilled we all are to see these legends of streak accidents arrive here to prepare for the race of the century!"

Callas and his cameraman then begin introducing the racers…

"Announcing from Britain, the Queen's queen of first place, Madonna Garnet!"

"Next, we have Nigeria's split-second streak-master, Chalice Chance!"

"And here, we have a cheetah…from China?! Don't let his appearance fool ya folks, like his breed; his feet are no laughing matter, _SAY HELLO TO 'THE' FASTEST THING ALIVE,_ _ **LIE BAO!**_ "

The crowd cheered in joy and fandom at Lie Bao, who raised his fists high in pride and spirit!

Callas then said, "Lie Bao has won 12 awards, and has graced us with his epic arrival, for you see ladies and gentlemen, only ONE worthy runner will be worthy…of this trophy…this symbol of victory…I present to all of T.R.A.C.K. Co.'s fans and eventual racers… _ **THE GRAIL OF GLORY!**_ "

The trophy was revealed to the audience, who gazed at it's beautiful craftsmanship and alluring color.

"That's right ladies and gents, this trophy, carved and sculpted from rubies and sapphires, can ONLY be worthy of the best, AM I RIGHT?!"

(LOUD cheers)

The jumbo screen changed back to David Paul Revere, who then said, "Indeed it can Callas, and the three racers he announced are the most likely to be competing for this prize. But let's not single out the rest, shall we? There's also…Germany's 'Heretic of the Wind', Hansel Alomar, Russia's 'Fast-Flash', Ulbus Castle, and if I understand it right, there are rivals from a few championship races involved, your thoughts Callas?"

As the screen changed back to Callas, he explained, "If you're talking about 'Rivals' Dave, then you're talking about only two that I know of. And here with me now is one of said rivals, _**Antoine D'Coolette!**_ "

Antoine shook the hand of the reporter as Callas asked, "Sir D'Coolette, it's an honor to have a soldier-AN ACTUAL SOLDIER-racing on these tracks. But as we understand, there's been a heated rivalry between you and another. What are the chances of him coming here?" Antoine answered, "The obnoxious little man has yet to show himself here! And how DARE you address him as a rival, MY rival! Is this propaganda, trying to shame my country again, or was this a rumor, spread by that lousy-?!"

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed across the stadium, and then it spun around and around the racers. Half the crowd knew who it was instantly and cheered for the mysterious blur…

Callas then reported, "Dave, it would seem the rival has arrived! And if is who I think it is…yes… _YES IT IS HIM!_ _**Racing for American soil, the Yorker of New York, Pelham's pendulum foot, the Blue Blur himself, America's favorite newcomer hot-headed racer, SONIC…THE…HEDGEHOG!**_ "

(LOUD cheers)

" _ **SONIC, HAVE MY BABY!**_ " Amy Rose screamed as she and other members of Sonic's Fanclub cheered!

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up while saying, " _ **HEY HATERS, HEY-HEY LOVERS, AND HEY-HEY-HEY TO EVERYBODY WORLD WIDE! QUESTION OF THE DECADE, WHO'S THE FASTEST THING ALIVE?!**_ "

The crowd answered, " _ **YOU ARE!**_ "

" _ **I CAN'T HEAR YOU, WHO'S THE FASTEST THING ALIVE?!**_ "

" _ **YOU ARE!**_ "

" _ **OK, NOW…WHO IS…'THE' FASTEST…THING ALIVE…RIGHT NOW?!**_ "

" _ **YOU ARE!**_ "

"ENOUGH!" Antoine said. As Sonic locked eyes with the coyote, Antoine continued, "Disgracing yourself on the track was always in your blood! One race after another, you always want to look your best…AS SOME SHOWBOAT ARTIST!" Sonic then smirked, "I'm showin' more spirit than you DICK-Coolette! So quit yer dick'n and COOL-IT (laughing)!"

The racers chuckled and shook their heads in shame as Sonic and Antoine argued.

Lie Bao then approached the arguing racers and said, "We're about to race for the title 'Fastest Thing Alive', and you two think THIS is more profitable than the title?! You seem more intrigued in bashing your heads, so why not leave the tracks for a more appropriate sport, like perhaps Football, where all the hammerheads waste their lives?!"

" _ **SPEAK LOUDER, PUSSY-CAT, WHATEVER FANS YOU HAVE IN THE AUDIENCE CAN'T SEEM TO HEAR YOU!**_ " Sonic bragged.

Callas then rushed between Lie and Sonic and suggested, "Come on fellas, the track's no place for words…IT'S FOR SHREDDING GROUND, AM I RIGHT PEOPLE?!" The crowd cheered, making Lie Bao back off and Sonic put the matter aside. As he and Antoine walked with the racers over to the track, David came up on the jumbo-screen and announced, "I have to say Callas, I'm surprised the fans aren't the only tough crowd here. This race seems to not only bring out the best of us, but the worst of us! This race will no doubt test our fastest to their limit! Will their speed enflame their egos? Only ONE way to be sure, and that's what they're competing in! In Tee-Minus 2 minutes, the 275th Anniversary Race will begin!" The screen changed back to Callas, who announced, "This heated anniversary race is brought to you by Burgerking: you know it's a Whopper when it's a KINGDOM WHOPPER, also, by M.E.C.H. Inc., where the future doesn't just start with you, it starts with U-2, the M.E.C.H. assist android starting at 59.99 Rings, and of course, T.R.A.C.K. Co., the USA's premiere racing company, whether it's cars or adrenaline, T.R.A.C.K.'s name ain't far behind, in fact, it's 1st Place!"

"Alright boys and girls, get ready…"

The racers came onto the starting line and readied themselves for the race…

"…get set…"

A few racers strapped on safety gear while others just started at their competition…

"… _ **GO!**_ "

As the ref called it, the lights were green, and the racers were off!

The racers kept their speed to a minimum so as not to waste too much energy, but to their surprise, Sonic and Antoine were already ahead of them while shoving each other!

" _ **WHY DON'CHA HEAD BACK TO ÉCLAIR, FRENCHY?!**_ "

" _ **ÉCLAIR IS NOT MY WIFE; IT'S WHAT BRATS YOUR AGE GORGE ON!**_ "

As the two bickered, Lie Bao saw his chance and took it by jumping over them and rushing onward!

" _ **HEY, YOU'RE NOT COUNTING ME OUT YET, FLEABAG!**_ " Sonic pushed Antoine away and rushed after Lie! The crowd of Sonic-Fans cheered like crazy for the ballistic hedgehog as he ran towards his feline adversary!

Lie Bao noticed Sonic getting closer, but he had no intention getting into a fight with the hedgehog. Angered by the cheetah's lack of attention, Sonic was even more eager to catch up with him!

Antoine caught up with Sonic, but as he looked at his rival, he thought, ' _This would be the best chance to out-lap this American Anarchist…and yet…maybe I should…_ ' Antoine then jogged farther away from Sonic, knowing that he was eager to prove his speed against the champ…

Sonic reached for Lie, trying to force him out of the way, but Lie was too fast for him, Sonic was at his most desperate, so he said to him, "Think I don't have the legs to out-run you?! _**You don't know Sonic The Hedgehog!**_ " Sonic then lounged for Lie, but the cheetah leapt out of the way and caused Sonic to fall on his face!

Sonic found himself covered in dirt, and as he got up, he noticed Lie Bao smiling at him…

"(growling) _ **…you filthy rat-eating-!**_ "

Sonic tried to keep up in the race, but as he first moved his left leg, he felt a severe scrape on it! That, and his leg was twisted, he couldn't continue the race while injured…

But the blue hedgehog was NOT going to allow an injury to stop him, so he tried to keep up with the other races-.

"GA- _AAAAAAAAAAGH!_ "

Unfortunately, the pain was greater than his ego. Sonic didn't want to believe it, but he had lost to Lie Bao and every racer on the track. His defeat was televised AND reported through the news, where it was shown how Sonic humiliated himself by attempting to physically injure Lie Bao…

Sonic just dropped onto the track, unable to continue partaking in the race…

"The track's not a bedroom, Sonic, get up."

Sonic then noticed Antoine standing near him.

Sonic then asked, "Shouldn't you be competing with Lie Bao? The cat's going to win at this point-." Antoine approached Sonic, and to the hedgehog's surprise, the Frenchman helped him up and started to walk him over to the medical bench, where a doctor approached the coyote, helping him lie Sonic down on a bench to have his injured leg examined…

Antoine then sat on a bench near Sonic and just watched as the race continued. Sonic looked at his rival and wondered, ' _…that was weird…I thought you hated me…so why the Hell would you ditch a race to help me?_ ' Antoine then noticed Sonic staring, so he asked, "What is with the staring eyes? Do you wish to say something to me?" Sonic answered, "…you're pathetic. You threw away the race just to help me, and now look at you, on the same side of the track as me." Antoine then said, "The sunset looks good from this angle, it was worth ditching the race…"

"…besides…what kind of rival would leave his equal on the ground like that?"

Sonic then asked, "So…you helped me because…I'm your rival?" Antoine answered, "…I helped you because you needed it." Sonic pouted, "I never asked." Antoine smirked, "A strong knight never asked for help, but a strong knight will always help. You couldn't race, but I could not race knowing I had an unfair advantage, so I did the honorable thing…and helped you."

Sonic smiled lightly and said, "…Ant…I appreciate it."

=Commercial Break (About 5 min.)=

Sonic watched the race towards the end, and saw Lie Bao, given the Grail of Glory. He made speeches about his home, his family, and how he began his career as the 'Fastest Thing Alive'…

" _ **We have a leg up when we start using them, and like many of you tonight, I began crawling. But as time went by, I walked, and then I ran, we all ran, so there was nothing special about that…but when you're running for a reason, then that reason strengthens your resolve for speed. The reason could be many things; you could run because you had a desire, something to strive for, like perhaps a childhood dream. Another reason to race and this is the most unstoppable reason…is when you race for someone. Today I raced not for some dream, or a title…I raced for my wife, who was recently diagnosed for cancer. I hoped my wife could see our love and hope strengthen my feet and prove myself, and today, I have proved that I would run for her forever. I also raced for my son, who believed in me, and helped me continue the race. Family is the greatest reason to act, to move, and to race. And to Sonic I say, before you return to the track next year, find your family, or people who motivate and stand by you, I guarantee, you will win.**_ "

Sonic turned away, unable to handle his loss. Antoine however said, "…he must really respect you if he's willing to give you a pep-talk and overlook your attempts to force him out of the race." Sonic then said, "Save your bull for the crap, I don't need some realist or his advice to go faster, I'm good the way I am." Antoine then said, "You were spoiled, reckless, and 2-dementional, and even though those days were your best, I'm afraid the times of change have come. You may need to take those words to heart and grow up." Sonic then spouted, "I'm already grown up."

"You're 14 years old." Antoine smirked. Sonic then said, "Shut up, so are you." Antoine then said, "Age is not the issue, you need to remember who worries about you…especially after your parents-." Sonic suddenly came up from the bench and said, " **One more word about my parents and yours'll be seeing ancestors in seconds.** " Antoine then said, "Don't think I didn't notice your grandfather last race, his species was obvious, as was his regard for your safety." Sonic took some crutches and said, "That's my uncle, my grandparents are gone to." Antoine then asked, "Well then, I guess the real question is why your uncle isn't here." Sonic answered, "…should it matter? Why do you care anyway?" Antoine answered, "Maybe the stress has settled in, who knows, but I think there's more reason for you than just a rep for racing. If you could try finding other interests, maybe you might be a better racer than you are now."

Sonic sighed and said, "This is all I am, and nothing's going to change that. Look 'Twan, you're not what I pegged you for, and I'm glad, but for now, just let me go home." Antoine nodded and said, "Remember to make friends Sonic…being alone never helps, it only injures you more." Sonic then used the crutches to slowly head to the nearest bus stop, while Antoine stared at the racer, concerned about what reckless action the poor hedgehog will make…

Sonic's ride back home was almost chaotic, as he was seen and mocked for his accident on the racetracks. He waited on the bus until he made it to an old gas station. As he went in through the snack shop, he saw the cashier's note, telling him he was tired of Sonic's smartass attitude, and that he quit while stealing some of the snacks.

Sonic took some ice-cold water in a cooler and went into the back door, where stairs leading upwards led to a few apartment rooms. One of which was his, which he entered to rest…

Sonic threw the crutches aside and sat back on the sofa to watch some TV…

"This is David 'Paul' Revere and Callas Orval coming at you from today's big race for the title 'FASTEST THING ALIVE'."

"That's right Dave, we've seen wonders and legends rush for the goal, but for most of you at home who didn't see the spectacle, we have live coverage of this miraculous race!"

"We sure do Cal, in fact, the winner was China's Cheeta, Lie Bao, who ran not only for the crowd, but ofr his lovely family."

"SOME racers however thought it would be funny to cheat-!"

As soon as Callas stopped, a video feed of Sonic's attempts to push Lie Bao off the track was shown, as well as his falling into a pile of mud!

"-I know playing dirty is natural, but THIS over here's just overkill on Sonic the Hedgehog's part!"

"You got THAT right Cal, Sonic's disgraceful action left the judges wondering whether or not we'll see the spaztic Sonic at the next race-."

(click)

Sonic turned the TV off and sighed, "If I could afford any more channels, I'd have something better to watch than some haters yapping about me." Sonic then went over to the fridge to cook up some dinner. As he did, he checked the message machine, a few people called while he was away, so he played the messages. The first came from his only living relative…

" _Hey son, wish I could be there. It looked like you had a hard time down there. I'm sorry the race didn't work out as well as you hoped, but you can't always control what happens around you, I learned that the hard way (chuckle). Anyway, I was able to pay your bill again, so you shouldn't have any trouble with the manager for a while. I love you son, stay safe."_

Sonic paused the message machine before listening to the next message. He then went over to a picture frame, hanging on the wall, where his pictures of him and his uncle hung with joy and racing involved in each one. A tear went down Sonic's cheek as he stared…

"…Uncle Chuck…you'll be alright…right?"

Sonic then kept the message machine going, as he listened, a strange message came up…

"… _ **Loser…loser…loser…loser…loser…loser…loser…loser…**_ "

Sonic then said, "(sigh) I should've expected this from a hater. Seriously though, what's the point sending me a message to insult me?!" Sonic then proceeded to try and skip the message, but without warning-.

( _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**_ )

Sonic's ears were nearly shredded when the surprising screech echoed from the message machine!

As Sonic covered his ears, he noticed the sound getting quieter…

" _ **Soul Emerald, I am the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, to you, I am neither friend nor foe, but what I have called for was not to simply insult your efforts, but to wake you up from your dream. Your insults were the result of your failure as a living creature, and you've been dreaming of nothing but your race, your money, your reputation as an important individual. Your only option is to see the world, wake up from your original belief and find new reasons to live. The world will not last forever, and it is imperative that you keep your light shining; otherwise, we will be unpleased…and all will blame you for being the fool you were hours ago during your little race. Consider this a warning as I did the other 5…keep our plans secure and grow stronger…otherwise…on the day we meet…I will destroy your uncle and everyone who has kept you in their prayers.**_ "

Sonic then said, "This idiot's clearly been threatening the wrong guy-!"

" _ **-I promise you, Soul Emerald, your lack of care will only endanger Charles. I will break your uncle from appendage to spinal cord, and as you weep and blame yourself, I will crush his head-.**_ "

Sonic suddenly got tense and threw the message machine, breaking it into pieces!

" _ **STAY AWAY FROM MY UNCLE!**_ "

Sonic trembled in horror and sat on his couch as he could only think of his beloved uncle…

The next morning, Sonic ran as fast as he could to the hospital!

As he entered, he asked the woman at the front desk, "Did anyone come to visit my uncle?" The woman answered, "No Sonic, your uncle didn't have any visitors for 4 days now-." Sonic sighed and said, "Alright, thanks, I'd better check up on him-." And with that, the blue hedgehog headed to the elevator…

Minutes later, Sonic entered the room where Uncle Chuck was. Chuck noticed his nephew and smiled, "Hey champ. Did the manager give you crap? You look like someone stole your shoes again-."

Sonic interrupted his uncle with a hug, making his uncle wonder, "Calm down boy, what's gotten into you?" Sonic answered, "…Prank call just got to me, that's all." Chuck then said, "I see…Well let it be known that your old Uncle Chuck's not too old that he can't teach some punk kids how to dance in the battleground!" Sonic then said, "You'll have to stay and get those legs fixed before you could tangle with the knots." Chuck then said, "-Which reminds me, what were you thinking trying to push someone off the track? You know better than that!" Sonic then explained, "It wasn't like I was trying to kill him or anything-." Chuck then said, "No, you were just 'trying to prove yourself' again, right? It's the same as last year, and on the year before that, AND the year before that! What happened to _**Jules' Law**_ , did you forget already? _Arms move like the gut, legs do the work. Keep your spirits up,_ _ **and don't mimic the jerk.**_ "

Sonic then said, "…Dad said that, didn't he?" Charles answered, "You bet he did, every race we ran, we lived by those rules. These rules are the reason I want his children to do better." Sonic then said, "Aren't I an only child?" Chuck nodded, "…yup, you were. Son, things have been hectic since your parents-…well, y'know, passed away, but your safety was a promise Jules made me take to the heart, and there won't be a day when I stop doing that, you understand? You have the capabilities to become capable; no one can take that away from you, not even a threat." Sonic sat beside his uncle and confessed, "…I really wanted to win Uncle Chuck." Chuck patted his nephew on the back and smiled, "…son, you're already a winner…"

Sonic then remembered, "-U-Uncle Chuck, did anyone call?" Chuck answered, "Well yesterday, someone actually did. I didn't recognize who it was, but the caller seemed quite interested in talking to you about a job." Sonic nervously asked, "So…does he know where we live?" Chuck answered, "Yes, and the caller wanted me to tell you to expect a visit around 7 PM tonight."

Sonic then thought, ' _This must be the same guy who threatened Uncle Chuck! Now I've got the son of a bitch by the horns!_ ' Sonic then said, "…I guess I'll have to clean the place up if I'm gonna meet this guy." Chuck then said, "Well you'd better son, it's never appropriate to just leave a mess staining the floor!" Sonic nodded and walked out after hugging his uncle and leaving a Ring, but as Sonic left, Chuck said, "… **especially when a girl's coming over!** "

When Sonic came home, he thought ' _This joker thinks he can threaten me, but what this jackass doesn't know is that NOBODY threatens Sonic the Hedgehog-!_ '

Suddenly, Sonic noticed the door was open!

Sonic slowly pushed the door open. He looked around for any intruders, but since the place seemed the same as he left it, he snuck in while keeping himself alert…

" _ **Your message machine needs fixing.**_ "

Sonic spun around to find someone leaning near the counter! Sonic then asked, "After what I heard, I'm not too eager to get a new one. But you're jaw's gonna need fixing after I'm done breaking it!" The figure then asked, "Tsk-tsk-tsk, language like that's doesn't belong in a meeting. Why would you threaten me?" Sonic stared at the figure and answered, "… _ **you threatened my uncle.**_ "

The figure was a bit shocked by what Sonic said, and said to him, "WHA?! W-wait a minute, you're mistaken, I didn't threaten ANYBODY-!" Sonic then said, "-Then why the HELL are you in my apartment?! Did you expect me to drop my guard, or did you believe I wouldn't know how to make a fist you rotten son of a-?!"

(click)

The figure turned on the lights and was revealed to be a chipmunk girl about Sonic's age…

"FIRST off, I'm no one's 'son, I'm someone's daughter. SECOND off, attitude like yours does NOT win fights. And THIRD, my partner looks ready to slit some punk-ass' throat, so you might want to calm down before you lose more than just your voice."

Sonic suddenly noticed a blade touching his throat! The girl walked over to Sonic and asked, "Now are we going to talk like civilized teens, or are you going to keep playing the 'blame game'?" Sonic answered, "…I'd blame you for those curves." Sally was somewhat confused by Sonic's answer, then the hedgehog continued, "-and did anybody tell you about your big blue eyes? They're a hypnotic combo when you actually use that fine body."

" _ **QUIT TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT OR I'LL-!**_ "

The girl stopped her partner, "Miles, it's alright, I think he gets the message." Miles then released Sonic, who turned around to see a young fox boy placing the knife back in his pocket. Sonic then commented, "(chuckle) 'Miles'?"

The girl then walked over to Sonic and offered to shake his hand, "(ahem) Sonic, I want us to start over from the top. My name is _**Sally Acorn**_." Sonic decided to shake Sally's hand, as he did, he said, "Sally, huh? Never pegged you for a 'Sally', but then again, we can't choose what our parents name us, right 'Miles'?"

The fox boy glared at Sonic and said, "The name's ' _ **Tails**_ ', _Maurice_!" As Sonic became enraged, Sally said to him, "Sonic, we came to meet you because you were-." Sonic interrupted, "-What, a celebrity in need of a change of scenery? I'll bet you two were here to ask for money in exchange for some boat trip into some swamp!" Sally shook her head and explained, " _ **We're NOT conmen Sonic! We're Emerald Vessels, just like you!**_ "

"E-Emerald…what?"

( _ **BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-**_ )

Suddenly, bullets were shot through the windows!

Sally grabbed Sonic and pushed him down to the floor! As she and Tails lied on the ground, waiting for the gunfire to end, Sally looked at Sonic and said, "…they're here for us Sonic…they want the _**Soul Emeralds!**_ "

To Be Continued…


End file.
